


Phineas' Revenge

by FireCats20



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireCats20/pseuds/FireCats20
Summary: 3 different oneshots *Not for the faint of heart.*Phineas and Isabella get to know each other on a deeper level.Phineas gets ground and tortures Candace.Phineas doesn't let the fact Lindana is actually his mom stop him from having fun.





	1. Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Isabella had finally told each other how they felt and even went out on a few dates. As summer was coming to an end Phineas had one more surprise for Isabella. His only question, “Is she ready?”

The night was going to be perfect. Phineas and Isabella had finally told each other how they felt and even went out on a few dates. As summer was coming to an end Phineas had one more surprise for Isabella. His only question, _“Is she ready?”_

Phineas had snuck into Isabella’s room, “I have something I want to show you,” He held out his hand, “I promise I will have you back before morning.”

Without question she took his hand.

He pulled her close, “Close your eyes,” he said jumping out her window. Phineas knew how much Isabella loved _Aladdin_ , so he came up with a way to make a flying carpet.

She was enjoying the ride, when the carpet circled a spot in the park where a beautiful picnic was set up by the creek. “Wow, Phineas.” Isabella ran over to the blanket, “This is amazing.”

“I was hoping you would like it.” Phineas smiled happily. “There is more to the surprise.” After the picnic the two enjoyed a moonlit walk, to a cabin Phineas had put together earlier in the day, “I built this for us.” It was in a less populated area, so people just thought it should have been there.

Isabella ran inside, “It’s beautiful, but why build us a house? We’re still too young to move out.”

“I know, but that’s not why I built it,” Phineas pressed his lips against Isabella’s. His tongue brushed against hers begging them to part, as his hand cupped her chest.

Isabella pushed him back slightly, “Whatch doin?” she asked in a way that really got to him.

“School is starting back soon,” Phineas said, “and, well, I wanted to give you _‘moonlit and rose petals.’_ I read it in a book.” Isabella looked confused, she was head over hills for Phineas, she just wasn’t sure if she was ready to move past kissing. He walked her to the bed, “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. You know I wouldn’t force you to do anything you’re not comfortable doing. If you want me to, I can take you back to home now or we can just stay and cuddle.”

“No!” Isabella exclaimed, “I don’t want to go back yet. I’m just nervous all of a sudden.”

“It’s okay, I understand. I always get nervous when I’m around you.”

“Kiss me again?”

Phineas smiled and kissed Isabella again. He laid her back on the bed, his hand rested on the small of her back. He deepened the kiss by brushing his tongue over her lips, this time they parted. Their tongues brushed as his had found its way under her pants. His fingers quickly found her sweet spot as he rubbed her through her panties. She moaned into his kiss.

The fourplay was enough to drive a person insane. They slowly teased each other as they undressed, nerviness gave way to passion. They tried many non-penetrating positions such as Mammary intercourse (see notes at bottom) and 69.

When Phineas couldn’t take it any longer, he took control. He gently pushed Isabella under his body. “Take a deep breath,” he whispered into her ear, and Phineas thrust his shaft inside Isabella. She gasped at the loss of her innocents, while he nibbled her neck and waited for her to catch her breath and adjust to his size.

“Take it slow,” Isabella said, letting her partner know it was safe to move.

Phineas slowly pulled out pausing, then pushed back in. It didn’t take long for Isabella to meet him thrust for thrust. Both became lost in each other; their hips bucked as one.

 Moaning, gasping, exploring.

“Oh, Isabella.”

“Phineas, yes, Phineas.”

With one last thrust they hit their climax together. Phineas collapsed onto Isabella breathless, as Isabella panted incoherently. Her walls clamped around his shaft as his seed filled her. They dosed off in each other’s embrace.

The two refused to let school stop them from enjoying each other’s salty sweet nectar. Once Phineas passed his driving test, he and Isabella celebrated in their cabin. She Started by giving him a nice teasing BJ, that quickly turned into more. The two became lost in the throes of passion; Phineas entered, and exited Isabella’s body and he teased her nipples. He enjoyed the sounds Isabella made, and she enjoyed the way he made her feel, testing her limits, and pushing her body to see just what she could endure as they tried new things.

Midway through their 10th year of school when Isabella started missing school. She had been sent home early several days and Phineas started to worry. He decided to visit Isabella, but her parents wouldn’t let him see his girlfriend. When he noticed Isabella’s family leaving the house without her, Phineas when to see her. The house was quite as he made his way to the bedroom. He saw Isabella curled around her pillow. She looked different somehow.

“Isabella,” Phineas said, his tone showed concern, “Isabella, are you awake?”

Isabella whined when she felt the bed shift and Phineas lay down behind her, “Please don’t make sudden movements,” she whispered, “I don’t want to start throwing up again.”

“I was so worried about you,” He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

Isabella cuddled into Phineas, “You, were?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Phineas looked shocked. “You’ve missed a lot of school, and you’ve been sick a lot,” he ran his hand down Isabella’s arm, “Your parents, and sisters, have made it imposable for me to see you. Isabella, what’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant,” Isabella sat up, “that’s why I’ve been so sick. It’s because I’m pregnant. And they are made at you for knocking me up.”

“REALLY!! Isabella that wonderful. How far along are you?”

“About 6 weeks.”

Phineas pushed Isabella back, laying between her legs. Right then, in that very moment, Phineas wanted to show Isabella just how much she meant to him. “I want to make love to you,” he leaned in pressing his full weight on Isabella, his warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered sweet loving words to her. She breathed heavily, unable to hide her moans, his fingers intertwined with hers. “Do you want me too?” he asked, before pressing his lips to hers, sliding his tongue along them begging they part.

Her hips bucked automatically as her lips parted, allowing his tongue access. His hands moved over her body gently playing with her chest. Before she could process anything, Isabella was stripped. Phineas left a trail of kisses down her body, her feeling of sickness was replaced with passion, longing, and a hint of lust. Isabella’s eyes rolled back, her hips bucked at the feel of a tongue flitting across her clit while fingers toyed with her entrance, “Mmn,” she moaned. ‘This sensation, I don’t want this to stop.’ Phineas nipped her clit as his fingering quickly turned to more. Isabella gasped and moaned. She was feeling pleasure like never before.

He withdrew his hand and got into position, “Do you want me to stop?” His lips pressed against hers. “Right now, I want to make you feel like your living in a dream. I’ll do whatever you tell me to Isabella, just tell me what to do.”

“I want you,” Isabella said, “The good and the bad, no matter what, I’ll always want you.”

Phineas whispered, “By the time I’m done you will have forgotten your name.” He pushed into her slowly. He waited for he to adjust to his size before, withdrawing and pushing back in. He let her get use to him before increasing speed. He sucked her chest, and played with her nipples nipping, pinching, and twisting them. “Isabella, Isabella,” he moaned.

“Phineas, Phineas.”

Both hit their climax together. Phineas lay on Isabella, kissing her neck, sucking her nipples, while his warm seed shot into her filling her full. Before they drifted off to sleep, Phineas whispered, “I hope we have a little girl, just like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammary intercourse is a non-penetrative sexual activity sometimes done during foreplay. It is also done as a safe sex alternative to intercourse. In most instances, this sexual activity involves the man placing his penis between his partner's breasts. He then thrusts while the breasts are squeezed around the penis for more excitement, and sometimes combined with oral sex.


	2. His Siters Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace gets Phineas grounded so he get pay back.

“Candace, Candace, it’s time to wake up now,” The cold voice of Phineas said.

Candace felt the sharp stinging of a whip hit her sensitive vagina. She found herself hanging in the center of a hidden room, her legs separated by an extendable bar. She cried out against the pain causing her to get hit again. She wasn’t sure how long she had been bound for, but she did know, no one was coming to help her.

“Phineas why are you doing this?” Her brother switched to a cat-of-nine-tails. He had tricked Candace into thinking he needed her help with his new video game, but when she went to his room, she was met with chloroform. “I don’t understand,” The leather knotted straps bit into the bare flesh Candace’s vagina and thighs, making her cry, “What’s wrong with you, why am I naked, why are you naked, and where are we?”

“Tell me sis, have you fucked Jeremy yet?” Phineas responded with his own question. He brought the 9 knotted leather straps down on her chest and her back.

“AAAHH!! How could you even ask me that!”

“Because this will be a lot easier if you have, Candace,” Phineas said, standing behind his sister with a rather large arrow shaped sex toy.

“Phineas what are you going to do with that?” She was struggling against the chain that held her arm above her head and the bar holding her ankles, “Just let me go and we can forget this ever happened.”

Phineas was enjoying torturing his big sister. “Sorry Candace, I can’t do that,” malice radiated from his voice. He placed the arrow tip to his sister’s neck and turned it on. The toy vibrated through her spine as he slid it down her back and to the tight hole of her ass. “You see, you’ve gotten me grounded for the last time,” Candace was unprepped and the arrow wasn’t lubricated, “If you relax this won’t hurt you too badly.”

She felt him smirk against her shoulder, as he brutally rammed the vibrating arrow into her ass. “Uhh…Take it out…Please…It’s to big…” Candace arched her back, screaming, as her walls closed tightly around the foreign object tears streamed down her checks. “Please take it out…It hurts…Take it out…”

“What’s wrong Candace, are you in pain?”  He asked sarcastically, pinching, twisting, and yanking her nipples; he pressed his thick erection against her back. “Your nipples are so hard, it’s like they are begging to be squeezed,” Phineas nipped his sister’s shoulders; picking up two objects, he placed them on Candace’s chest. “Your tits are a lot bigger than Izzy’s,” He grabbed his electric wand, turning it on he ran it between his sister’s breast, down her stomach and over her clit.

“Stop, Phineas please, stop. Don’t do this…” he ran the wand over her slit before sliding it in her entrance, hitting the release and turning it to its roughest setting, “Stop…NO…”

Phineas removed the chain holding Candace up and replaced it with one attached to a small bed. Her body was stretched as far as humanly possible. “You’re so wet there already,” his fingers moved over her sweet spot. He held her lower lips apart with his thumbs and licked her clit. She wiggled, and teeth clamped down, his tongue moved in and out of her folds, “and tight.” Without warning he forced his fist deep inside her walls, causing her to scream at the force and pain of her ripping Hyman. “Looks like Jeremy got lucky,” Phineas pumped his fist in and out of her as he bit and sucked her clit, “your virgin juices are getting everywhere.” He loved the sounds she was making and the pain he was inflicting on her.

“Please stop, that hurts too much.”

As violently as Phineas’ fist entered her, it was ripped away. Gasping for air Candace felt something being forced into her mouth. “If you bit me I’ll you will regret it.” All Candace could do was whimper. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure through Phineas. He began to thrust harder and faster going deeper and deeper, gagging Candace. His hot salty sticky cum shot down her throat as he reach his first climax. She choked on his load as most of it ran from her mouth. “I’m going to shove my cock inside of that tight little pussy and fuck you so hard.”

“Please, Phineas enough,” she whimpered. “I’ll stop trying to get you in trouble, just please no more.”

“I’m just getting started,” Phineas said as he thrust his erection inside of her and began moving very hard and fast.

“No…Stop…Please don’t…Your hurting me…Get off…”

He withdrew completely unloading his seed or her stomach and chest. “Let’s see how you like my toys?” With one swift motion Phineas yanked the arrow out of Candace’s ass, replacing it with a 12” x 3” spiked dildo. The pain was enough to cause her to lose consciousness, but Phineas wouldn’t allow her that peace, as he turned the speed setting to max. Her orgasm never ending.

“Stop…Please…No…Stop…Please…Please Stop…”

Phineas continued to torture Candace throughout the night. He wasn’t holding back at all. He was unforgiving as he enters her body over and over again at times pulling out his entire length savagely thrusting back in and pushing her body far beyond its limits, giving BDSM a whole new meaning.

Hot wax dripped on her breast from a hanging candle Phineas rigged. By this point Candace had stopped resting, so he decided to unchain her. She felt him spread her lower lips, and without warning his hand came down hard on her sex. She squeezed her eyes tight and clinched the sheets gritting her teeth against the pain, vibrating through her, tears fell from her eyes. When he finished his assault she was raw, swollen. He rubbed his tip against her, getting into position, he started sliding into her entrance. Tears slide down her checks and he thumbed them away.

“Please don’t make me do this anymore.” Candace said. She felt pain shoot through her vagina. “Stop,” she cried, “I’m too raw.”

“Candace, you disappoint me,” He thrust into her as far as he could, continuing his assault.

“Phineas please don’t. Please. Stop…Please stop.”

Before long, Candace found herself suspended in a sex swing, arms behind her as her brother punished her ass. After reaching his climax, Phineas made his sister get on her knees, so he could have a little fun with his riding crop: hitting her breast, her sex and ass, arms, and back telling her she had brought this upon herself. The next thing she was forced to was suck him off while he played with the settings on the vibrating electrodes he placed in both of her holes.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”

“NO!!”

“But your body says different.”

“I hate this, hate what you are doing. I’m your sister.”

He pressed into her, as his nails dug into her thighs. “That’s not how I see you.” He flicked her right nipple before twisting it between his fingers, “These are nice,” Phineas rubbed his face between Candace’s chest, as his shaft moved in and of lower half. He yanked and kneaded her breast, spanked her flesh and toyed with her clit. “I figured we were having fun at this point,” her body instinctively arched as she wriggled under his sadistic taunts. Phineas circled his tongue around Candace’s left nipple flicking it occasionally, sucking and biting it hard. By this point she was becoming use to the pain he was causing her. She continued to fight him, but she was held her in place. His hands ran up and down her body again and again. Nails pierced the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, forcing her to moan. Candace wasn’t enjoying her captivity, but by now she had lost all control of her actions.


	3. Hey Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella cut Phineas off. Now the sex deprived teen decides to have a little fun with his idle crush.

“Hey mom,” Phineas called from the other room, “Your Lindana right?”

“Why do you ask?” Linda replied.

“I found this while I was looking through some old stuff.” The teen, was holding up Linda’s stags costume. “Would you mind letting me see you dressed up?”

“I guess I can, for you.”

When Linda stepped back into the room, Phineas stepped in behind her. His hands squeezed her chest, his desire evident. He didn’t care this woman, was his mom. Phineas had a thing for the Idle Lindana, and Isabella had cut him off. He was just looking for some form of sexual relief.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Phineas let his hands move over Linda’s body. She tried to fight him off, but her son was to strong.

He yanked her shirt, ripping it open, exposing her full round breasts. He pinched her nipples, twisting them. “You’re so hot, I just want to bend you over this table.”

“Phineas, stop this now.” His hand slid under her skirt and into her panties. “Stop! Don’t touch me there!”

“Where,” he said, teasingly and started rubbing her clit. “You mean here, don’t you? You don’t want me playing with your pussy, do you?” He licked her ear, and pushed her onto the table. “I’m going to enjoy this Mom.”

Linda felt her wrist being restrained as Phineas started fingering her, “Stop! No!” Her panties were ripped of. “You need to stop.” The sound of a zipper told Linda, her son wasn’t listing. She felt pressure against her folds as Phineas pushed the head of his cock into her slit.

Slowly his shaft moved deeper and deeper spreading her apart. “I think I’ll take my time with you. I don’t want this to be over before it starts.” Phineas slowly pulled out and pushed back in; his hands grabbed Linda’s chest again, pinching and twisting the nipples. The more Linda told him to stop, the quicker and harder his thrusts became. As he hit his first climax, Phineas withdrew, his hot cum poured onto Linda’s back. He walked around the table placing his tip at her lips, “Look at this mess, you should clean it up.” He forced his cock into her mouth. The harder Linda fought her son the worse and more demanding he became, “Come on, suck me like you mean it.” As she was forced to suck him off a hand came down on Linda’s bare ass. She yelped around his cock in both pain and surprise. The hand came down on her ass again and again. Phineas loved the reaction he was getting form Linda. He began to grow wider and longer with each yelp until he came again, this time he shot his load down Linda’s throat. “Oh! Fuck yes mom!”

 Phineas removed his shrinking shaft from Linda’s mouth. He undid her restraints as she coughed, chocked from his seed. Phineas repositioned her on the table and secured her restraints again. She begged him to stop, but he pretended not to hear her. Linda felt a pressure at her entrance; Phineas slipped three fingers in her slit, his mouth closing around her clit. Linda’s body reacted on its own, bucking and arching. This was a feeling she wasn’t familiar with. He hungerly sucked her clit, nipping and licking it. He could tell she was getting close to her climax, and decided to press his thumb into Linda’s ass, pushing her over the edge. Phineas lapped her juices, eating her out.

She lay panting, when his tip entered her again, sliding as far into her as he could. At first, he moved slow, but quickly quickened his pace. Linda pulled at her restraints, “Stop! No! Mmn! Phineas Stop! Ahh! Don’t do that! Mnn!”

He moved faster and harder, pounding Linda’s pussy. Her walls clamping around him as she hit orgasm after orgasm, while he played with her clit and ass.

Linda knew this was Wrong on multiple levels. Phineas was her son and he was raping her, but she couldn’t stop the pleasure she felt. She begged him to stop, but her body wouldn’t stop screaming for more.

She felt something pinching her nipples, followed by a low volt current. She moaned and arched at the feeling. The sound pushed her son over, she gasped as he pulled out suddenly and unloaded his seed on her stomach. He didn’t leave her empty long; his cock was replaced with a ribbed vibrator he’d set to its highest setting.

“Enough Phineas, I can’t…Stop this…Take out..Phine…”Linda’s words were becoming incoherent as she wiggled, trying to push the object out.

“Just stop fighting and let me show you what true pleasure is.”

The things her son was doing to her, the way he was touching her, Linda was pushed to the point she blacked out. When she woke up she was tied to a bed, her son fucking her ass, the vibrator still deep in her pussy, the nipple clamps still shocking her. All she could think; how much could her body take.


End file.
